


What am I supposed to do?

by milktea_n_bbang



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Basically Sunwoo chokes, Basically all of them are mentioned at least once, Chaekyung deserves a break, Chanhee is the bestest, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hyunjoon is just done, Jaehyun-centric, Kevin has overdramatic ideas, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sangyeon tries his best to help with everything, Younghoon is bestfriend of the year, even if he's a little shit sometimes, idk the tags are a mess, just read it lmao, poor eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktea_n_bbang/pseuds/milktea_n_bbang
Summary: Four times Lee Jaehyun tried (and failed) to propose to the love of his life;And the one time hefinallysuceeded.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Kim Sunwoo/Kim Younghoon (The Boyz)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	What am I supposed to do?

**Author's Note:**

> This took me 84 years to complete and I'm not really happy with how it turned out but whatever yolo. I feel like half of the time the shit I write makes no sense.
> 
> This was largely inspired the NoFunBoyz (aka MilCobJu) vlive where Jacob accepted Jaehyun's proposal lmao. 
> 
> It was also inspired by that one 2hyun fic I read 1/2 year(s) ago (I completely forgot the title so if anyone knows please drop it)

_One_

  
"I mean, what am I supposed to do? I already bought the ring three days ago and I already asked his parents and even his brother but I have no idea how to ask him!", Jaehyun said, sighing as he pinched his the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"Well maybe you should've-"

"Thought more about it before I made a stupid decision, I know Younghoon, thanks for reminding me everytime", Jaehyun cut him short, his voice laced with sarcasm. Younghoon just smiled at him.

"Well, you obviously didn't follow that and anyways, what are you so stressed over? I'm pretty sure everything's gonna be fine"

Jaehyun probably had the most offended look possible. Younghoon tried his best to suppress his laughter, clearly enjoying his friend's misery.

"What if he says no?"

"What?"

"What if Jacob sa-"

"Why would you even think that? Jacob loves you. You love Jacob. You've been living together for almost three years and dated for more than six years. Heck, you're as good as married!"

"I know but what if he feels like he's not ready?", Jaehyun slumped down his shoulders and Younghoon finally understood the other's fear. Jaehyun had always been one to put up on a headstrong front, but Younghoon knew better, because he had been his best friend for over fifteen years.

"Jaehyun, I'm sure, and I mean it, that Jacob really loves you just as much as you love him, and I just know that he would be more than happy to spend the rest of his life with you. I'm saying this not only as your best friend, but also as a friend of Jacob"

And Jaehyun just gave a smile of acknowledgement because he knew Younghoon was right.

"Okay but how do I pop the question?"

"Jaehyun, I am a 27-year-old bachelor who has only ever dated three people his whole life, one of them unfortunately being _you,_ how do you possibly expect me to give you a good answer?"

"You watch a lot of dramas?"

"Okay, fair enough"

"So?"

"Well, I don't know, they usually go to some romantic place at night and when the time is right, you get down on one knee, take out the ring and proclaim your undying love and _voila!"_

"I'm not sure about this but it doesn't hurt to try right?"

"Just know that I'm rooting for you. Good luck"

That evening Jaehyun held Jacob's hands tighter as he watched him smile. Almost nine years and Jacob still gave him the same feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

"You know it's been almost three years since we last came here", Jacob said as he let go of his hand gently. Jaehyun remembered it so vividly of course. It was the day Jacob had asked him to move in with him.

"I remember it like it was yesterday", and Jacob smiled again. And Jaehyun thought he looked so beautiful there, the LED roses on the side lighting him up in a way Jaehyun could only describe as ethereal.

"I'm glad then. You were so flustered back then that it was actually funny", Jaehyun feigned an offended look and Jacob ran away from his grasp, smile never leaving his face. Jaehyun just pouted.

Jacob then slowed down so Jaehyun could catch up with him, and in the swiftest way possible he took his hands and gently kissed his knuckles, then he let it go again. Jaehyun could feel his ears becoming hot. Jacob looked back and giggled. Jaehyun could almost cry from how beautiful he looked.

_This was definitely it. This was the right moment._

"Umm, Jacob?", Jaehyun got down on one knee, his hand reaching into his coat pocket.

"What is it?"

And he could feel Jacob's gentle gaze on him. And suddenly Jacob's stare felt too heavy.

 _Do it. Just do_ _it you coward._

He knew Jacob was waiting for him to do something; to _say_ something.

"Nevermind, I just want to tie my shoelace", he said as he observed that fortunately, his shoelace had actually come undone.

"Oh, okay", Jacob didn't seem to have a single clue and believed him.

 _Stupid._ That was exactly how Jaehyun felt. _Extremely stupid._

\------

_Two_

"-and that's why I feel like it's most suitable to proceed through with the second option rather than the first."

"I can definitely see why you would think that way, thank you for your input in this Chanhee, you know your opinion is the most reliable, right?", Chanhee just smirked. Of course he knew.

"Glad to see you acknowledge it", and Jaehyun just shook his head at the other's antics. But it was truly undeniable that Choi Chanhee was an extremely important asset to their team.

"I think it's settled then, thank you for your input"

"It was my pleasure. Tell me what results it brings later. See you later, Jaehyun-ssi", Chanhee said as he stood up, making his way towards the door.

"Just a second, Chanhee!"

"Is there a problem?"

"No"

"Then?"

"It's just that... "

"I don't have forever, Jaehyun-ssi. As you can see my husband is currently waiting for me to join him for lunch. And I'm delaying it by the minute, I don't want to keep him waiting"

"Exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"Your husband"

"What about Kevin?"

"How did you two-", Jaehyun gesticulated wildly with his fingers ,"you know?" Chanhee just stared at him, unimpressed.

"Actually, I don't know. How did we what? I'm sorry to say this Jaehyun-ssi, but you being my superior doesn't give you any right to judge my personal and sexual life with my signifi-"

"Wait, what? No! I meant how did you pop the marriage question? Who asked who first and all that?"

"Oh crap I'm so sorry I completely misunderstood", the younger of the two said, completely flustered, one hand covering his face in embarrassment.

"It's okay, it was partly my fault. You deal with those kinds of questions a lot?"

"More than you could ever imagine", and Jaehyun just gave him a look of sympathy.

"Jacob always said my hand gestures look weird, I should've believed him", Jaehyun reassured with a light chuckle.

"It's about Jacob hyung, isn't it? You're finally gonna ask him?!", Chanhee's professional demeanor dropped, clearly too excited to care about it.

"Yes, actually. But I have no idea how to and I need help"

"Well I don't know about you and two, but I actually asked Kevin first. I took him to this new art exhibition because he likes those kinds of stuff, then I just asked him and he said yes! Maybe take him somewhere fancy and just smoothly slide the question in somewhere?"

"Okay, somewhere fancy, thank you Chanhee"

"No problem. Just don't forget to invite us to the wedding!"

"I promise I won't. Have a good lunch, Chanhee", Jaehyun reasssured with a chuckle as Chanhee left the room.

"Chaekyung", he called his assistant.

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you please check my schedule and see if there is anything urgent tomorrow?"

"Not that I know of. No, there isn't"

"Thank goodness. I'm taking a day off"

"Well, I hope you have a nice day, sir"

"Thanks Chaekyung, you also need a much-deserved break"

"Well, thanks a lot sir"

"Jae, look how pretty!", Jaehyun just smiled as the shorter male excitedly showed him yet another beautiful painting. Yes, Jaehyun took him to a fancy art exhibition too. Yes, he was incredibly uncreative. No, he didn't care.

"You're prettier"

"Shut up, you're so cheesy", Jacob said but his ears were a light shade of pink

"And yet you love me", Jaehyun smiled and went closer to him.

"Anyways, why did you take me here? Not that I hate it or anything, I actually love it. But it's just...new? Is it a special occasion?", Jacob asked him softly as he intertwined their fingers.

"Nothing important really. I just wanted to go somewhere new with you"

"Well, I really love it so I guess you could count it as a success", Jaehyun just giggled softly at him. Jacob Bae was unintentionally always the most lovable and adorable human being alive.

Maybe he should say it now. Smoothly slide the question in. Just like Chanhee told him.

"Well actually Cobie-"

"Just a second, let me just take this call!"

Jaehyun just waited for the other to finish with the call as it seemed pretty important.

"I'm so sorry Jae but I think they need me urgently at work, I'll make it upto you later", Jacob said, shooting him an apologetic smile as he quickly pecked him on his cheek.

"It's okay. Stay safe and don't come home too late. Bye", Jaehyun said as he waved at the other male, who was now getting inside a cab.

Jaehyun would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a bit disappointed.

\------

_Three_

"Chaekyung, why is it so difficult? I can't do this anymore"

"I don't know sir"

"Chaekyung, just marry me instead"

"I'm sorry sir, but I have a wife. You came to my wedding last year. I married your second cousin"

"I know that Chaekyung I was just kidding. Ugh who knew proposing would be this difficult", Chaekyung just shot him a sorry smile as he sighed.

"Is he bugging you with his marriage questions again?", Sangyeon, the director of the PR team said, smiling as he entered the room with his hands full of written documents.

"Honestly, yes", then the two of them laughed, causing Jaehyun to sulk like a child.

"I'm sorry I really can't be of any help sir", Chaekyung said as she started arranging the files on the desk.

"It's okay, it's not your fault you already planned out your future wedding in your second year of college ", Jaehyun adds with a hint of sarcasm, causing the other two to laugh again.

"Why don't you just do something a bit old-fashioned? I don't know, maybe a home-cooked dinner and you'll ask him then?"

"Sangyeon"

"What?"

"I ca-"

"He can't cook. He really can't. He's a lost cause"

"Chaekyung stop exposing my imperfections like that!", Sangyeon let out an ugly snort.

"Sorry sir but I'd rather Jacob not die of your horrible culinary skills", and Jaehyun just shot her a glare while the other two laughed, again.

"Come on, it can't be that bad!", Sangyeon added, trying to be positive.

"Did you ever ask why the nice new intern from the development team had a leave for three days weeks ago?"

"Wait, Ju Haknyeon called in sick because you poisoned him with your cooking?!"

"Goodness, why are you so dramatic? He only had an upset stomach. He said it was fine. Besides, I even apologized to him personally"

"But still, all the poor kid wanted was to eat extra lunch and he got that instead tsk"

"Wow I feel bad for the kid. I can only pray for poor Jacob"

"Okay can you please stop talking about my terrific cooking skills and maybe help me out here"

"Just let someone cook for you. Jacob wouldn't mind that right?"

"Sangyeon, who in their right mind would make home-cooked meals for someone else? And not Kevin, I know he would be up for it but Chanhee scares me", Chaekyung just let out an uncharacteristic snort.

"Lee Juyeon from PR"

Jaehyun blinked.

"Okay, you win"

"Shall I make a call for him?"

"Sure. I just hope he's not going to poison the both of us before we get married"

"You are so dramatic, Jesus Christ. His cooking is amazing"

"Shut up I'm not Jesus and go do your work already", and Sangyeon let out a hearty laugh, then actually proceeded on with his work.

"No takeout tonight? And you're home early?", Jacob said, pleasantly surprised to see the sight of Jaehyun setting the table for dinner as he came home after work. He put his wet raincoat aside and made way into the dining room.

"I just wanted the two of us to have a nice home-cooked meal together. It's been a while you know?", and Jacob just smiled at him, helping him set up the table.

"Oh, and I had to get some help from someone else", Jaehyun added.

"I know your lack of cooking ability Jaehyun", Jacob said knowingly, chuckling when Jaehyun became abashed.

"It's okay Jae, I really missed eating a home-cooked meal together and to be honest, I'm just as bad as you when it comes to cooking", and the two of them laughed heartily together.

The dinner was going great, them making small talk with the sound of the rain pouring outside giving a calming and soothing effect. And Jaehyun found out that Sangyeon was indeed right, Juyeon's cooking was amazing.

Jacob also seemed to enjoy the food, so Jaehyun counted the dinner as a half-success; he only needed to ask the question now.

He cleared his throat rather loudly, earning Jacob's attention.

"So I have something I really want to tell you"

"Go ahead"

Jaehyun was taking out the ring box from his pocket when their doorbell rang, loud and clear, and Jacob excused himself to open it. Jaehyun let out a small sigh, put the ring back in, and followed him to the door in case it was something important.

They were met with the sight of a drenched Eric, one of Jacob's close colleagues and juniors at work. Jaehyun couldn't help but feel a bit concerned at his appearance, and Jacob was extremely worried about him.

"What happened Eric, are you okay? Did something happen to you?", Jacob said as Jaehyun ushered the poor kid in. Something unpleasant had obviously happened to him and Jaehyun couldn't help but feel bad because as far as he knew, Eric was a very nice and sweet kid.

"I'm so sorry hyung but I met him while I went out and we had a horrible argument again and then it started raining after that and your place was the first place I could think of and everything is just so shitty today", the youngest said, and Jaehyun could tell just how upset he was from his voice.

"It's okay Eric, have you eaten anything? It's pretty late"

The youngest shook his head and Jaehyun motioned towards the dinner table, inviting him to eat with them, to which the youngest accepted rather reluctantly.

It was quiet for a moment, until Eric sniffled, his tears obviously on the brink of falling, causing both of the older males to look at him concerned.

"Are you okay Eric? What's wrong?", Jacob questioned right before he could.

"It's nothing. It's just that, this tastes just like his cooking. I hate him so much but I can't stop thinking about him. Everything reminds me of him", and Eric finally broke down and started sobbing. Jacob tried his best to comfort him while Jaehyun kept his distance because they weren't exactly close.

Jacob gave a look to Jaehyun to which Jaehyun just shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Go freshen up baby and we'll watch a movie okay? The three of us?", and Jaehyun couldn't refuse that and Eric gladly accepted it.

"Cobie, who's Eric's ex?", Jaehyun whispered after Eric was out of earshot as he went upstairs in the guestroom.

"I don't remember properly but his name was Lee Juhyun? Juyoung? Juyeon? something like that. I think he works at the same place as you. They had a pretty rough breakup"

"Oh, I see", Jaehyun said seemingly deep in thought but internally he was crying and cursing out the universe on how much of a cruel coincidence it was and just how horrible his luck was.

It was safe to say Jaehyun did _not_ have another proposal attempt that night.

\------

  
_Four_

"I'm assuming it didn't go that well?"

"Yes, Sangyeon, I didn't know you could tell", Jaehyun spat out, voice dripping of sarcasm. Because yes, Jaehyun looked fucking miserable and yes, he could also see that himself.

"Hey, Chanhee told me about it. It wasn't your fault, it was probably just the wrong timing"

"I know that. It's just my stress and nerves making me extra moody and on the edge"

"I can kind of sympathize with that"

"Thanks, I guess"

"For all it's worth, Kevin somehow found out and said that if you're going to propose to his best friend, you can ask him for help"

"Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?"

"What makes you think I told him?", Sangyeon feigned taking offense to Jaehyun's statement.

"What makes you think Chanhee would tell him?"

"Okay, fair. Chanhee would never tell him"

"Exactly. So why did you even tell Kevin?"

"Because Chanhee would never tell him"

"Oh my goodness Sangyeon I want to run you off a cliff "

"I'm just kidding...a bit. Okay, that and because Kevin could help you"

"How the hell can-"

"He might know Jacob's dream plans or something like that?"

"Okay, you got a point", and then there was a long pause.

"Fine, I'll give him a call or something", Jaehyun finally said with an exasperated sigh, to which Sangyeon gave a triumphant thumbs-up.

It turned out that Kevin's idea of a perfect proposal was, quite simply put, _VERY_ over-dramatic. And Jaehyun started questioning if it was a good idea after all.

"Trust me, he'll absolutely love it!", the younger said enthusiastically into the phone. Jaehyun was clearly unsure about that though.

"Just do it, you have nothing to lose anyways. I'll be there for moral support", Younghoon oh-so-reassuringly said when Jaehyun called him in hopes that he would try and knock some sense into him; he obviously didn't even bother.

And so Jaehyun was now stuck here just staring awkwardly at Jacob as the elder also looked around awkwardly at the dinner hall. And since Kevin's plan also required them sitting right next to the band playing, there they were. _("You don't understand, hyung. The music will make it more romantic!! And Jacob is_ _a_ _sucker for romance! Can't you see how perfect my plan is?!_ _"_ , the younger basically shouted incredulously into the phone when Jaehyun had asked him if it was really a good idea). Coincidentally, or rather _unfortunately,_ the said band was the one where Hyunjoon, Jaehyun's _younger brother_ and Sunwoo, his brother's bestfriend and _Younghoon's ex_ (with whom he was _somehow_ still on bad terms with), played in.

Hyunjoon was obviously not very happy to see them, as the unamused expression on his face showed (not that he hated them or anything, but Hyunjoon had _explicitly_ told all of his family members not to _invade_ or _disrupt his_ work space, and Jaehyun _wasn't_ an exception as he recalled) and Sunwoo, let's just say the last time Jaehyun had any interaction with the younger was about two months ago when Jaehyun was trying to help resolve his and Younghoon's messy breakup; to put it short, the younger was also obviously _not_ the happiest to see him.

Proposing to your long-time boyfriend in front of your _grumpy, judgemental_ brother and his _grumpy, judgemental_ bestfriend wasn't really ideal but here they were, and Jaehyun tried his best to calm his nerves and not just fucking scream during dinner out of nervousness (Hyunjoon would _not_ appreciate that).

Jacob was obviously also affected by the weird tension in the air, but he tried his best to seem unnerved by it. Jaehyun internally cringed at how _fake_ Jacob's smile looked and how much faker his own smile would've looked like.

Then finally the band stopped playing for a short break, some of the members drinking the sparkling water given to them while some went elsewhere. Jaehyun was just glad they finally had some privacy and Jacob showed his agreement by letting out a sigh of relief.

Things seemed to finally go right after that. The awkward tension disappeared a bit and they were now calmly enjoying their pasta together, and Jacob finally let out a genuine smile when Jaehyun cracked a funny joke and he couldn't be happier.

And Jaehyun thought that maybe it was the eight time, because it seemed right, everything felt so perfect, so surreal, just like a lucid daydream and Jacob was looking at him so happily, so full of love and Jaehyun decided that maybe it was the _right moment._

More people entered the dining hall but Jaehyun didn't really care because he was about to profess to the love of his life. Well, until he heard a familiar-sounding laugh across the hall.

What happened next was quite a blur to Jaehyun. But it apparently went like this- as he was about to reach for his coat pocket someone called his name, then he looked over and saw Younghoon who had actually come for moral support. Then he saw Ji Changmin; who was the remaining of the _only_ three people Younghoon had ever dated aka their old highschool junior aka Kim Younghoon's first ex.

Then Jaehyun saw that Younghoon actually came _WITH_ Ji Changmin.

Then someone made a choking sound, which was actually caused by Kim Sunwoo who had choked on his sparkling water(a painful but gross detail was that he sprayed out some through his nostrils) probably because of Younghoon and Changmin showing up together.

Then Younghoon tried to go over to him, concerned, but the younger was _obviously_ not very happy to see him; especially together with Ji Changmin at that (what the _poor, angry_ kid didn't know was that there was nothing going on between the two anymore and Changmin had long since been taken), and so Sunwoo dashed out of the hall with a wet dress shirt and a runny nose and teary eyes, followed by Younghoon.

Then Hyunjoon.

Then Changmin.

Amidst all the chaos Jaehyun had _also_ somehow choked on his pasta because he wasn't paying attention to his eating due to his internal turmoil and so Jacob had to order an extra three glasses of water and assist him to the washroom.

Jaehyun didn't even want to think about what happened to Sunwoo and Younghoon after the whole fiasco earlier. In fact, he didn't want to think about _anything_ at all. So the car ride home was quiet save for Jacob's soft humming, which thankfully helped Jaehyun calm down a little.

"Go clean up Jaehyun, then we'll head to bed okay?", Jacob's tone was so gentle Jaehyun couldn't help but just melt into it.

Then there he was in the bathroom after cleaning up, just plainly staring at a mirror thinking of all the ways it went wrong when his train of thought was interrupted by a phonecall.

"Chaekyung?"

"I was just calling to ask how it went sir", and Jaehyun let out a huge sigh to which Chaekyung just softly chuckled at.

"You know you could always ask him again right, Jaehyun? It doesn't have to be big or dramatic, just sincere and heartfelt", and Jaehyun knew that she was right (as always). He was overthinking this whole thing way too much.

After a few more minutes of conversation and saying thanks, Jaehyun finally entered their bedroom and was met with the sight of Jacob lying lazily on the bed while reading a book, glasses perched up on his nose. And he looked beautiful, _just like home,_ and Jaehyun knew there and then that he truly wouldn't be able to have a future without Jacob in it.

"Umm, Jacob?"

"Yeah"

"It's been exactly six years and ten months since we've been together. We've been through so much together; both the good and the bad and throughout my whole lifetime, I've never ever felt happier than in the moments I spend with you, and I treasure every single memory I make with you. I love you so freaking much Jacob Bae, from the very first day I met you until now, and probably until my very last breath, and I would like to spend the rest of my life making more memories with you. Would you like that too?"

Jacob just looked at him astonished for a minute or two, causing Jaehyun's nerves to skyrocket. Then he started tearing up, and just as Jaehyun was about to apologize, Jacob just shut him up with a kiss. It was in that moment that Jaehyun noticed that his tears had somehow also started falling down as well.

"Yes, yes, of course yes, you big idiot. I want to spend the rest of my life with you", Jacob whispered in between sobs. And Jaehyun couldn't have been happier.

When they both finally calmed down from their emotional state, Jaehyun finally took out the rings and they finally wore them, their fingers intertwined and adorned with the little silver bands that signified their unity.

"I got permission from your parents and Jeff by the way"

"I know"

"You know?"

"I already knew about your plans Jaehyun. I was just waiting for you to finally do it for real"

"You _WHAT?_ Since when?"

"Since that date night with the LED roses like two months ago"

"Wha- how?"

"You were literally holding the ring box you idiot"

"Oh my goodness, then all this time- oh lord, this is so embarrassing. It was so frustrating", Jaehyun facepalmed.

"It was actually frustrating for me too"

"Shut up. All you did was wait and watch me struggle"

"At least you were cute when you got flustered. It was fun to see you struggle", then Jaehyun sulked like a child.

"I revoke the proposal, you are evil", Jaehyun grumbled, but Jacob just kissed the pout away.

"You know you can't, you love me too much for that"

Jaehyun sighed, then he finally smiled.

"You're right, I love you"

"I love you too, Jaehyun"

Jaehyun decided to send the huge-ass bouquet of 1000 roses from Kevin's plan B to Chaekyung along with a 3-week vacation ticket for two to Fiji and a document of confirmation for a salary-raise the next morning. He just hoped she didn't mind the _'Jacob Bae, LOML'_ spelled out with the arranged pink roses and the sappy poem on the attached tag.

He also assumed that everything went well for Younghoon the previous night as well seeing as a certain grumpy someone picked up the call _instead_ of his bestfriend.

Yup,things _definitely_ turned out great.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways please support APRIL'S COMEBACK. Now or Never is a bop! (Sangyeon and Chaekyung bffs wbk) 
> 
> Also yes, I am very much invested in Newmoon (I prefer Binnyu/Vinnew because it's much cuter tho) and Bbangsun no thanks to kdeobi twt but anyways.....
> 
> Hit me up on twt @fleurjae114 to scream about Tbz, April and Nu'est


End file.
